Lust Filled Hearts
by Cxtch
Summary: Diana and Akko spend a less than savory night together after the celebration of the Grand Triskelion. Perhaps fueled by subconscious feelings or a certain potion loving witch's mischief. Rated M for sexual content. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

It was all so fast. She was eating like a king in one moment, celebrating the release of the Grand Triskelion, and the next she was in her room _alone_ with Akko. She had no idea what took her over. But she couldn't fight it. This overwhelming desire manifested itself in a pounding heart and itching insides. An itch only Akko could mend. The blond haired witch must've assumed Akko reciprocated her itch. Their hands were all over each other.

And without a second thought or care in the world except for each other, their lips clashed and their tongues entangled. Diana's hands traveled up Akko's slim body, resting just above her breasts. Diana looked, eyes filled with the deadly sin of lust at Akko. Their lips were apart for only a moment. They panted, forehead against forehead: a blush covering each of their cheeks. She could feel her forehead heat up and sweat. She closed her eyes and closed the distance between them again.

Akko's hands voyaged to the older witch's back, pulling her desires closer. Akko's lips tingled and heart pounded as she felt Diana's burning lips on her own, constantly moving.

Diana moved to quickly start disrobing the brunette, her hands unbuttoning, pulling and ripping on Akko's uniform. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing her clothed any longer. She needed this release and she needed it now. She felt as if her own clothes were too uncomfortable as well. She felt Akko's small and soft hands fumbling with the shirts in a desperate attempt to unclothe her.

They both succeed. They were holing each other in nothing but their underwear. Diana quickly seized the different between them and pressed their lips together. Akko quickly complied, whimpering lightly into Diana's lips.

Diana quickly took her lips off of Akko's and proceeded to kiss down her cheeks, to her chin, under her jaw, and onto the skin between the collarbone and neck. She started to kiss and suck her lightly, her hands moving around Akko's back to unclip her baby pink bra. With a snap, it fell down and Akko blushed, embarrassed. She quickly forgot about said embarrassment as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling Diana's lips on her neck. She moved her own hands around and unclipped Diana's white lace bra.

They both still had the undying itch inside of them that just had to be settled. Diana felt the manifestations inside of her grow in size. She needed this and she needed it now. She pushed Akko down onto her bed as she lay overtop of the blushing girl.

Akko closed her eyes, leaned her head back as she felt Diana's burning touch against her stomach. She felt the blonde's lips move to the left slightly and started to kiss and suckle again. Like a predator finding its prey. She felt the blonde's soft hair against her shoulder, which contrasted the burning fingers that traced down her abdomen, around her naval and towards her pubic bones.

Akko instantly felt the urge inside of her grow as she felt Diana's hands trace the hems of her panties before elegantly slipping her fingers underneath. Diana's lips kept moving all around her neck, forcing a moan to escape the prey's throat. Diana was her predator. She loved it. Her burning fingers moved further down to her labia. Akko whimpered. Her legs trembled.

Diana took her lips off of the girl and smirked down at her. She used her hand to feel all around the brunette's squirming lower half. Before she finally found the small protrusion in between her folds. She rubbed the little bump lightly. Akko moaned loudly in response. Akko felt the pressure build up. Diana smirked and kissed the powerless girl's cheek before continuing to rub her most sensitive folds. She felt already how wet Akko had made her fingers. She smirked and slowly kissed down from her neck, in between her breasts, over her naval, she looked up into Akko's pleading eyes before she slowly pulled the brunette's panties down, kissing the revealed skin slowly. She then dragged them all the way down to her knees, which Akko then kicked off. Diana had never seen a sight so beautiful in her life.

Akko's naked body and blushing face were too much for her to handle. She pulled off her own pale turquoise garments and positioned so her head was right in between her legs. Akko complied by spreading them slowly. Diana leaned forward and kissed her inner thighs, then a little closer to her labia. Every time she planted her lips, Akko's skin burned. She then finally kissed the lips between Akko's thighs. 

Akko shuddered in pleasure.

Diana proceeded to slowly lick her little pink clitoris. Akko could feel every taste bud rub against her folds, shooting bullet after bullet of pleasure into her stomach and up her bare chest. Goosebumps found their way over her arms.

Diana loved how raw Akko tasted, she continued to lick her slowly while her slender index finger traced around her proverbial entrance. Ever so slowly, she pushed the finger inside of the younger girl.

Akko whimpered and moaned as she felt the pressure grow even stronger. It was odd feeling Diana's finger rubbing against her walls, but she loved every second of it. Every different ripple it slid across sent more and more pleasure through her body.

Diana reached her hand down below her own stomach and satisfied her own needs as well as Akko's. She licked Akko's clit, pushing her point of pleasure in circles. She moaned lightly as she grinded against her own fingers and pushed her index finger further inside of Akko.

The room filled with the sounds of their sex as they both reached their climax. Akko's pleasure quickly shot up from her pelvis into her stomach, through her chest and out of her mouth, coming out as loud moans of ecstasy.

At the same time, both Akko and Diana felt the pressure building up inside of them release in ten seconds of pure indescribable euphoria.

Diana panted, crawling up to the brunette and collapsing on top of her. She could feel Akko's heart race as she eventually slowed her breathing down to match Diana's. They looked at each other, not a single word has been spoken. But that was okay. Diana covered them with a blanket as they lay next to each other, enjoying the afterglow. Diana felt Akko's warm hands hold hers and they turned towards each other. Akko smiled, scooted closer and buried her head underneath Diana's chin. Diana wrapped her arms around the vulnerable witch and held her close, feeling how beautiful she was.

They weren't aware… they would both come to regret this in the morning.

 **(A/N: This isn't a one shot. Stay tuned for more chapters and please review honestly.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight pushed its way through Diana's hair onto her eyelids. She opened them and squinted, not being able to see clearly for the first few seconds. She felt rather… naked. And she a pair of soft warms arms around her pale back and a cute little face against her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down to see just exactly that – Akko was snuggled up against the much more formal witch. Last night's events rushed back t her like a tsunami crashing against a dam. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to stop herself from freaking out. But she would be the next head of the Cavendish family… and she slept with a _girl_? She didn't mind the fact it was Akko. In all honesty, if it had to be somebody, she was glad it was her. Her heart rate calmed down which left her with a question – what had taken over her last night?

She exhaled and looked down at her and Akko. They were both still very naked. She looked around the room to find their clothes thrown about, some parts of their uniform had rips and tears. She slowly pushed Akko away from her, hoping she was a heavy sleeper. Diana sat up and maneuvered her way out of the bed silently. Diana knew the moment Akko would wake up… she'll freak out. Diana felt the cool breeze against her skin as she picked up her wand. " _Metamorphie vestuss"_ She casts the spell quietly, dressing in a nightgown. She casts another spell which healed their uniforms.

She dresses in her own. She remembered Urs- Chariot said they had the next two days off. She silently thanked Chariot when she heard rustling coming from her bed. She turned around and heard Akko start to groan. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. _Where am I? And… Am I naked?_ Just as it had happened to Diana, Akko's mind was flooded with the memories of last night. Her eyes widened as she realized her situation. She sat up, her eyes darting around the pale blue room before she found the sexual deviant she was with last night.

"Diana?!" Akko spoke first. She quickly pulled the blanket up and covered her chest; a heavy blush engulfed her face in flames. Nothing Sucy's potions have ever made her do give her this level of embarrassment. It was unbearable. Then she noticed Diana was now closer to her. "D-did w-we a-a-actually.." Akko stumbled over her words, not being able to find the right ones to say.

"Have sex? Yes." Diana nodded, although it didn't appear on the outside, she too was extremely discomfited.

"W-why?" Akko asked. She has yet to come to terms with her situation.

"I should ask you; you kissed me first" Diana replied coolly, now sitting across from the brunette. Although the night took her off guard, she didn't mind it one bit.

"C-could you pass me my clothes?" Akko asked, not being able to raise her voice over half a decibel.

Diana's eyes quickly widen. "Oh yes, my mistake. I apologize." She hadn't even thought that Akko might've wanted to you know, not be naked at this given moment. Diana quickly fetched the strewn clothes and handed them to the blushing bashful brunette. She turned around to let her change. She knew they've already seen each other in their most vulnerable state, but she was beginning to suspect they could've been under the influence. It definitely wasn't alcohol… she didn't feel a hangover and she remembers the night quite vividly.

"So what now?" she heard Akko asked. The blonde turned around to mow find the brunette fully clothed. She hadn't needed to ponder the question. Her mind was already set.

"We forget about it"

"But how? We had se-" She found herself struggling to pronounce the _S_ word. "We did stuff."

Diana nodded. "I speculate it would be in both of our best interests to handle last night as if it hadn't transpired."

Those words hurt Akko slightly… Diana took her virginity, and she wants to act like it means nothing? She hadn't even known if she was Diana's first either. "Okay," Akko said softly.

"You should probably head to your dorm before Hannah and Barbara-" she cut herself off. "Where are those two?"

Akko shrugged, as far as she was concerned at the moment, Hannah and Barbara are a bunch of bullies. She then nodded at what Diana previously said and made her way to Diana's door. She looked back. "Can we still be friends?"

Diana raised an eyebrow at her and giggled lightly. "I do not see why that would alter."

Akko smiled and left her room. She felt as if something inside of her was different. Her mind kept racing back to the previous night. As she walked down the halls, she could still see Diana's lips on hers, her hands holding her sides, her tongue on her- she forced herself out of her thoughts. Dwelling on something she was told to forget wouldn't help.

As she walked down the halls, she hadn't spotted any other students. Perhaps classes had already started. She found her own dorm and knocked on the door three times. It was quickly opened and she found herself face to face with a familiar ginger-haired witch. She was quickly pulled into an embrace that caused Akko to yelp.

"Where were you?!" Lotte asked frantically. She was obviously worried sick.

"Uh" Akko didn't know what to say. _I don't think Diana would want me telling anybody_ "With Diana" _Fuck._

Sucy spoke from behind them, clearly not interested. "See, I told you she would be fine."

Lotte didn't pay any mind to Sucy and quickly asked her "What were you and Diana doing?"

Akko looked up at the ceiling as if it would have an answer. "We went for a walk and we fell asleep on the field outside"

Lotte let go of her and met her eyes with the brunette. She noticed her fidgeting and rose tinted cheeks. She decided perhaps she was uncomfortable and let the topic slide. "Okay, that makes sense." Lotte was nowhere near convinced, but she'd press on another time. For now, she appreciated that Akko was safe. She convinced herself she would've been totally safe with Diana anyways.

Akko walked over and quickly collapsed onto her own bottom bunk. She noticed Sucy was peeking at her from the corners of her eye. "So how was your date?" Sucy asked, smirking.

Akko was immediately taken back _She knows_ "W-what?"

"The _walk_ with Diana." Sucy added a little more emphasis on the word 'walk'. Lotte couldn't figure out why. But she watched as Akko continued to stumble over her words.

"G-Good. It wasn't a date." Akko tried to act as if nothing had happened. But she was horrible at hiding her embarrassment.

Lotte thought about it for a moment and started to connect the dots. Perhaps it was true that a genius could solve an answer without knowing the problem. She noted how if Akko and Diana had fallen asleep on the grass, why her clothes weren't dirty at all. In fact, they seemed as good as new. "Akko, you can tell us anything."

Akko hadn't even told them about her interest in girls… so skipping right over that point to 'Diana and I fucked' would seem a little quick. "There's nothing to tell!" She was getting desperate now.

Sucy smirked evilly, "I could always give Akko my truth serum."

Akko knew there was no way out at this point. She breathed in and prepared as she might actually give herself a heart attack.

Lotte's voice started first "Sucy I really don't believe that is necess-

"Diana and I _slept_ together."

Silence fell over the room. Maybe Akko thought it was silent, as her self-conscious thoughts were probably yelling at her louder than Sucy or Lotte ever could. She felt the skin on her face boil as she peaked an eye open as Lotte looked at her with a mouth agape.

Sucy was the first to break the silence. "You owe me 6 mushroom errands, Lotte"

(A/N I'm sorry for the somewhat short chapters. After exams, I can write chapters that are a lot longer. But please tell me what you think so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

Akko hadn't seen Diana since two nights prior. Her friends had overwhelmingly been accepting of her orientation, which in of itself was a huge weight off her chest. However, she still hadn't forgiven herself. ' _Was Diana right? Was it really a mistake?_ ' the thought crossed her mind quite often. Although Diana never explicitly stated such, it was implied. Every time she thought about it, she felt an aching in her chest. She felt guilty. She still hadn't known what came over her that night. The only possible explanation was an aphrodisiac… Which were strictly prohibited under Luna Nova's regulations. But so were poisons and that never stopped Sucy. She hadn't bothered to ask Sucy if she had any involvement. The topic was far too embarrassing. She remembered the conversation she had with her friends, just the other day.

"You owe me 6 mushroom errands, Lotte."

"This isn't a joke, guys!" Akko yelled, now frustrated with the two of them.

"We're sorry, Akko" Lotte looked down, her eyes drooped in the way they usually did when she felt shame.

Akko then sighed and looked at both of them "Please don't tell anyone." Akko pleaded.

"We won't! Right Sucy?" Lotte replied. She looked at Sucy accusingly, as if she had already done something wrong. Which in retrospect, she already had.

Sucy chuckled. Normally watching Akko suffer would bring her much joy, but she could tell this was something different. This wasn't a petty squabble anymore.

"You told someone?!" Akko's face had not faltered from a deep red the entire time she brought it up.

"I only told Hannah and Barbara not to go to their room last night." Sucy replied, and nervously chuckled.

The answer didn't make Akko happy. But it was better than outright telling them. Still… Hannah and Barbara were essentially the gossip queens. But they wouldn't gossip about their ever so beloved Diana. Would they? She thought ever since the missile incident and the opening of the Grand Triskelion, maybe they wouldn't bully her.

Akko sighed, remembering the conversation she had with Sucy and Lotte two days ago. If she had to be glad about one thing, is that no rumors have been spread. She wouldn't know how to react if all of a sudden if Wangari brought a microphone to her and asked 'So how was having sex with Diana?' The thought did make her chuckle lightly, but it also brought on the embarrassment of the ordeal. She sat on the edge of the tower, where she had watched Diana leave Luna Nova those nights ago. She watched the sun slowly tuck behind the trees, painting the sky with yellow, red, blue and everything in between.

The sunset gave her a distraction. She remembered reading a book when she was quite little. The title of the book was _The Little Prince_. It was about a boy who lived alone on his own small planet, no bigger than the size of a house. He would take care of the mini volcanoes, make sure baobab trees didn't grow too big, and protected his rose, who he loved. He then traveled down to earth and told a stranded pilot about all his journeys. Akko remembered when the Little Prince had told the pilot "I watched the sunset when I was sad."

There were moments like these, where she really did feel like the little prince. She understood the regret he felt for leaving his rose. Classes would start tomorrow for her and her friends. Perhaps she could see Diana again. Akko stood up and walked back down the tower. She felt as if her legs were weak as she walked back to the main campus and her dorm. The sun had fully set once she reached her own dorm. She entered the room and laid down on her bed. She thought back to dinner only two hours ago. Diana wasn't present there. She had no reason to believe she left Luna Nova. She convinced herself she was probably too busy catching up on the days they missed of school.

The next day came without a problem.

"Akko! Get up! We have class!" Lotte shook the sleeping girl. "You don't want to be late, right?"

Akko opened her eyes. She saw bright lights, loud voices. And she felt Lotte shaking her. Sensory overload. She closed her eyes and adjusted to consciousness. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up" She got up and looked at Sucy, who was mixing around what looked like a mix of a yellow potion as well as a reddish pink potion. She wrote down some notes and sealed the potion with a cork. Akko was now dressed and they headed to class.

 _Is Diana going to be in class? Maybe I can actually talk to her about what happened… maybe I should apologize too._ Akko felt her heart rate increase when she thought back to that night. It's been haunting her thought and it's the only thing she could think of.

"Akko, are you okay? You aren't normally this quiet." Lotte's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine," Akko spoke as if she was still deep in thought. Her voice lacked the spunk it usually had to it.

"Probably thinking about Di-" Sucy started.

"Sucy!" Lotte interrupted her. "We agreed not to talk about her."

However, Akko didn't seem to notice. _Will I even be able to talk to her? Or will I freeze up? Oh man, I wish there was something that would let me talk to her more easily._ As the trio reached the class, they took their seat. She noticed Diana was sitting in her usual seat, head in a book: _To Kill A Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. It was odd to see her reading something that didn't involve magic.

Akko sat behind the blonde witch and tapped her on the shoulder. Perhaps there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them. Diana turned around and felt her heart rate quicken slightly seeing Akko. The brunette's intrusive thoughts took a hold of her head; _don't be awkward, don't be awkward don't be awkward._ "H-hi!" _Dammit._

Ever since the night of the Grand Triskelion, she thought to herself about how she would handle seeing the reckless witch again. She thought to herself perhaps she could act calm as if nothing had happened between them. She scrapped the idea and realized that the entire night was a mistake. In fact, if word were to ever get out about her and some girl who hadn't even come from a family of witches – she would surely be crucified. Another part of her fought back, telling her to be kind because Akko was her friend. No. She had to make sure she knew her place. "Hello, Atsuko Kagari" she spoke rather coldly. She also pondered the thought as to why such feelings manifested themselves that night. Yes, Akko was her friend… and she felt a connection with Akko, but her feelings weren't _so_ strong that they'd end up sleeping together. She heard from Hannah and Barbara that Sucy had told them not to go back to Diana's room for the night. That quite obviously aroused her suspicion. However, she was far from an answer.

Akko was taken back by the use of her full name. Diana had always called her 'Akko,' why the sudden change? She felt a pang of guilt envelop in her chest again. The last couple months she felt like she was getting closer to Diana. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but the blonde enticed her. She always just seemed so perfect. Not to mention, quite beautiful. "W-what's up?"

"Nothing"

Class started and Akko was left speechless. Her whole chest ached. It ached for justification, reasoning, and Diana. She wasn't sure if this was because of how Diana just completely dismissed her, or if there were other reasons. Akko could barely pay attention to Miss Babcock. She hadn't left her thoughts until she noticed Diana and the others starting to leave the classroom. Akko needed to talk to her. She wanted answers. As Diana left the class, Akko chased after her. She ignored Sucy's and Lotte's calls out for her. "Diana!"

Diana turned around, "Yes, Atsuko?"

Akko's face conveyed many emotions, Anger, angst, sadness, hurt, anxiety, embarrassment. "We need to talk."

Diana looked at the brunette in her eyes. "We don't need to talk about anything."

"Yes, we do."

"About what?"

"About, y'know… you can't like… just…" Akko struggled to find her words, she felt the anxiety overwhelm her as she saw Diana's frown grow.

Before Akko could formulate a proper sentence Diana spoke, "I have come to realize that our actions were a mistake." With that, Diana turned back around and walked away to her next class.

Lotte and Sucy stood behind Akko. They looked solemnly at their friend. "Akko-" Lotte started.

Akko turned around and walked past them. "Forget about it."

That afternoon, after classes ended, Akko hadn't gone to see Professor Ur- Du Nord for tutoring. Lotte had informed the red-haired witch that Akko wasn't feeling well.

Akko looked up at the bunk above her, her legs and arms were sprawled across the bed. "Why is talking to her so hard!"

Sucy looked up at her from her bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't tell her my thoughts about what happened. I really wanted to, but… I just froze and stumbled over my words." Akko was exhausted. Her mind had taken her to thoughts she would rather not think of.

"I know how you feel," Lotte reassured the sunken girl. "After you and Diana did your thing, what did she say afterwards?" She attempted to make it sound as least awkward as possible as to not embarrass her.

Akko wasn't phased. She was far too emotional at the moment to worry about something as petty as the embarrassment. "She said just to forget about it; pretend it didn't happen."

Sucy winced. "Ooh, that's rough."

Lotte stood up from her chair and walked over to Akko's bed and pulled her up. She pulled Akko into a warm embrace. Sucy followed, wanting nothing but to comfort their friend. They know Akko's been through a lot the past few days – and Sucy felt somewhat responsible, as such she decided she's going to help fix it.

After they let go of each other, Sucy walked towards her drawer and pulled out the yellow potion she's been working on. "If you drink this, you'll be able to talk to her more easily."

Akko's eyes brightened up and smiled at Sucy. She took the potion and gave her another hug. "Thank you! I'll go right now!"

"Wait, Akko! Are you sure?" Lotte called after her. But Akko had already left the room.

 **(A/N: I don't plan on this being a super long story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated btw. I don't get many and love every single one of them. I truly enjoy the reviews that point out plot points I could have missed. Please review honestly)**

Review response: CharmedTheVampireSlayer, You are exactly asking the questions you should be asking. They will all be answered shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Was I too harsh on Akko? Probably._ Diana sighed and took another sip of her tea. The warm liquid filled her mouth with flavor as she drank down the rest of her cup. Hannah and Barbara were across the room. _They're probably gossiping about a pathetic topic again._ She never completely understood their fascination with the lives of other. But it seemed to make them happy and she was okay with that. She raised her wand and put her tea set away. She had a large book all about mind-altering potions in front of her. It was relatively new which was a contrast from all the other magic books in the school. Whilst looking through the section on aphrodisiacs, she read a description which struck a chord with her: 'the most common type, _Aphrodisiac Culdinisiac_ is tasteless but can only act on the consumer's sub-conscious.'

 _Do I like Akko?_ The thought has been crossing her mind a lot recently. Almost every time she would dismiss such ideas as it would tarnish her name as a Cavendish. _Almost_ every time. She wouldn't realize that this one thought once zapped through her brain's neural network, it would be the surface of a rabbit hole. A quite deep rabbit hole. Before she could stop herself, she thought about how Akko never gave up, how she stayed persistent, how she would look so happy sometimes, how she kisses, how she moans. The posh witch quickly dispelled the thoughts, not allowing her to be consumed by such vile considerations. _The situation between Akko and I are likely to be irreversible now._ She then heard heavy knocking on her door.

"Diana! Open up!" It was Akko

Diana felt guilt, anxiety, anticipation, excitement, sorrow, and happiness all at once. _Perhaps they could be reversible._ Diana saw as Barbara walked up to the door and answered it. The blonde quickly stood up and before Barbara could dismiss Akko, she interrupted her. "I deal handle her, thank you Barbara."

Barbara was about to protest but before she could, Diana had already left the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at Akko, a train of emotions travelling around in her chest… she looked angry. She could see she was holding an empty test tube in her right hand. Diana did not know what to say, which was unorthodox for her.

Akko was the first to speak. "Diana, I don't understand why you shut me down like that earlier today. Yes, I get you have a reputation to hold. You have to be miss always formal." She was speaking quickly and did not hesitate with any of her words. She was also speaking loudly, quite loudly.

"Please speak more quietly-" the blonde started but was quickly silenced by Akko's voice.

"You may not have thought about what _I_ felt. Yes I know I had no idea about what came over me that night but not for a second did I regret it. _You_ took my virginity and now you act like it never happened?!" Akko couldn't hold the tears back at this point. "I'm sick of it. I started to actually like you a lot! You shut me down and now you act like you're okay with that?! Why?" Her last word sounded more as if she was pleading for help. Akko's words spilled out of her mouth as her heart connected to every single spoken word. Her tears blurred her vision, which stopped her from seeing the shock stricken, and blushing face of Diana. Akko had nothing else to say. She sobbed and closed her eyes, listening, hoping for a response out of the blonde. All she felt was a warm embrace around her back. Akko shoved her face into Diana's shoulder and cried loudly, her arms now around the blonde.

Diana spoke softly; she closed her eyes as she spoke. Tears threatened to break through her eyes as well. "Akko… I'm so sorry. It was fucking selfish of me to act how I did. I never wanted to hurt you…" It was at this point that Diana had realized her pride, her title, and her status meant nothing. It was all hyperbolic bullshit; it all meant nothing. Because what or rather _who_ would truly satisfy the aching in her chest was now in her arms. She felt Akko grip her more tightly. It was a bittersweet feeling. As their chests were pressed together, their hearts were no further than a foot apart, separated only by bone and skin. They felt each other's heart beats as if they were one. Diana spoke again "Please forgive me, Akko."

Akko and Diana were so absorbed in each other that they hadn't realized the small gathering in the hallway behind them. Students had opened their bedroom doors to observe the commotion. Akko's crying had returned to a slight sob, she brought her head off of Diana's shoulder. They made eye contact as they still held each other.

They both knew what the other wanted… what they needed. What would finally give them closure over those last hectic days. Their heart rates quickened, but still seemed to perfectly match one another. Diana's blush hadn't strayed from her cheeks as she leaned in towards the brunette's lips. They closed their eyes and the soft contact sent an electric shock through their bodies. Akko dropped the test tube to get a better hold of Diana. The tube fell and shattered across the hardwood floor.

This immediately brought them back to reality and they let go of each other as they noticed the faces of their voyeurs. They didn't say a thing. It was deadly silent. However, a high squealing could be heard from a girl behind them. The girl in question Diana saw, was Lotte. She spoke "This is exactly like in Nightfall volume 278! Where in after a harsh fight, Edgar finally apologized to Belle about everything he's done! And the way she accepts it… is with a kiss."

News spread very quickly of the pair through Luna Nova. This type of gossip would have bothered Diana in the past… but now, she didn't mind. It's been a week since then and people have somewhat adjusted to the two of them dating… but Diana still very much had her suspicions on a certain poison loving witch. In that week, upon Akko's request, Diana and her have been taking things a lot slower. She later found out it was Diana's first time as well which did give her a sense of joy if not importance. They are seen now, walking through campus together, hand in hand. No one spoke. They didn't need to. This was all they needed. They stole glances at each other, which would cause Akko to blush.

Diana had realized Akko was always awkward when it came to romantic situations. It had become astonishingly apparent on their first date only 3 days ago.

Diana sat, in a somewhat posh looking café in Blytonburry. It was their day off so they had agreed to meet in the _Café Veronique_ for . It was when Diana sat waiting for Akko. perfectly, Akko walked through the door, wearing a pair of brown shorts and her white tank top. Diana was dressed in blue skinny jeans as well as a baby plink cotton shirt, and a dark blue blazer over top.

Akko sat across from Diana and marveled at her partner's beauty. "W-wow… Diana… you look…"

Diana giggled lightly as she watched her struggle for her proper words. "Cute?" she attempted to answer for her, hoping it would easy the brunette.

"Hot." Akko answered instead. Her face flushed red as she looked for an excuse. "I-I mean, it's hot outside isn't it? Wowie who knew spring would come this fast."

Luckily, a waitress managed to save Akko from well… herself. She smiled at the two of them and asked very politely "How may I help you two today?"

Diana spoke first, her decision already made up "I shall have the raspberry cheesecake with Earl Gray tea, please?"

Akko looked over the menu. She hardly recognized anything on there. She had never been out for tea with someone much less to a place this fancy. She looked for anything that she would know. "Uhhhhhh cotton cheesecake and green tea. No milk., no sugar."

The waitress nodded repeated their orders to both of the young girls before walking back behind the counter. Diana looked at Akko as if she was an alien. "You don't put milk in your tea?"

Akko raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I don't. I don't get how you could drink it with milk… it just doesn't taste like tea. Y'know."

Diana was dumbfounded by that response. "But without milk, the tea falls flat. Milk is its catalyzer for transporting taste."

Before long, they had entered into a heated debate about milk in tea and whether it was right or wrong. They had both agreed to disagree, Akko pouted and looked away from Diana in an act of passive aggression.

Diana knew just what to say to change the stakes around however, "You're cute when you're upset."

Akko's face became flushed with blood as she found words to say "Oh-oh yeah… well you-you you're hot when you're angry."

That memory brought a lot of warm feelings inside of Diana. More than she would care to admit. They were heading down a hallway, towards the red dorms, but more specifically, Akko's room.

Akko interrupted the silence. "Why are we going this way?"

Diana smirked at the brunette. "I would like to speak with Sucy." She knocked on the door twice. Not much longer Lotte opened the door, quite surprised to see the two of them Usually whenever Akko and Diana hung out now, they would spend all day together and would join the other five witches later. The others were just starting to get used to having Diana around, but she was very much welcome into the squad.

"Oh hello Diana, hi Akko" Lotte said, still a little surprised.

"Is Sucy present?" Diana asked.

Sucy heard her name come from Diana's mouth and her chest instantly filled with anxiety and dread. "Yeah. I'm here." She responded nervously.

Diana cut right to the chase. "Did you spike mine and Akko's drinks with _Aphrodisiac Culdinisiac_ the night of the Grand Triskelion."

Akko's eyes widened. Of course it made so much sense. The hot feelings. The uncontrollable lust. The bet Sucy placed. How Sucy tried to help Akko fix the situation.

Sucy chuckled nervously; she had to think quickly if she wanted to get out of this situation. She attempted to reach for her wand, which was around her sash. Diana was quicker though. With a single flick, of her own wand, Sucy's hands were paralyzed.

"Yes or no." Diana asked again, somewhat menacingly.

Sucy closed her eyes, dreading the worst. "… yes." She tightened her eyes closed, getting ready for whatever pain would follow… or maybe what would follow after one's death.

Diana nodded and put her wand away. "Oh, thank you."

This immediately raised eyebrows from everyone in the room "You're thanking me?"

Diana nodded. "If it weren't for the aphrodisiac, I would not have realized quite so soon the feelings I harbored for Akko." The witch in question blushed lightly. She still was in a little bit of shock that the reason she slept with Diana was because of Sucy.

Probably the most offended out of all of them was Lotte. "Hey! So you knew they were gonna do it! I'm never making a bet with you again."

Sucy chuckled nervously. She looked down to her hands, which she still couldn't move. "So can I use my hands now?"

Diana thought about it for a second "hmmmm, in a couple hours."

 **A/N: so that was the end! I know this story was short. But please review and tell me what you thought of it! I'm currently working on story planning a much larger story involving the characters of LWA so if you would like to discuss it or help (because I need help with the planning) you can PM me. All reviews are accepted and greatly encouraged! I may or may not update this on valentine's day but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time.**


End file.
